


Lost(Ha Ha, how about found)

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re all alone on a deserted island, until a shipwreck brings a new visitor — someone who claims he can get you home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost(Ha Ha, how about found)

Castiel sat on the beach. He was cracking open some oysters for dinner. He had been on the island on his own since he was ten years old and that had been a long while ago, about nine years. He had been alone for nine years, give or take. He really didn't know how to tell time, or anything but the island. He knew how to cook diner from what he fished or grew. He could fix his house that he built, it was a tree house really, with storage for food or anything that he needed for latter. Not that he had a lot of stuff. He had his fathers trench coat, and a suitcase of clothes that were baggy on him but he mostly walked around in boxers and his trench coat. 

That night there was a light off the West side of the island. It was a fire, a big fire. He climbed further up the tree to get a better view. There was a boat on fire about three miles out, and someone swimming towards him. He could tell it was a person, but little else. He climbed down the tree to his house, it was well built to say the least, and grabbed a blanket. He threw it over his shoulder and crawled down the latter he had built. He walked to the edge of the trees, but froze. 

'What am I doing?' He watched as the man struggled through the waves. It didn't look like he was going to make it. Castiel hung the blanket on a branch and walked to the edge of the water, the man was still about twenty feet out. A wave hit him and Castiel heard the man sputter and splash. Even though Castiel was a good swimmer, he never really knew how to save people. He started out, but he was silent where the other man was noisy. He mat the man and pulled an arm over his shoulders and started dragging him to the shore. Half way back the man went limp and pulled him down under the water. He came back up and dragged the mans head above the water too. Castiel managed to get to shore and dragged the man ashore too.

'Now what?' he poked the man. Then walked to the tree to retrieve the blanket and wrapped it around the man the best he could. He waited till the night started to get to the coldest part. Being wet didn't help much, so he gathered up some of his wood and started a fire in his pit. It was a pretty large island. He roused the man enough to walk him to the edge of the fire. He saw him clearly for the first time. 

'Pretty' Castiel stared. The man had blondish hair, his eyes flashed green with the flame and freckles dotted his nose and cheeks. Hes black shirt clung to his chest and a flannel shirt hung around his waist. Castiel had taken off his boots and socks, but he left the jeans on. He didn't know how the guy was going to react. The blanket had fallen off a while back, he picked it up and wrapped it around his guest, who wobbled with a groggy look on his face. He didn't seem to know where he was. He almost face planted into the fire pit a few times. He sat next to the man and held him up. It was several more hours before the sun rose and the man started to wake up from his slow sleep. 

"What happened?" The man was slowly waking up. He sat up fully and started to look around. His eyes were still glazed slightly and he got tangled in the blanket, flopping limply to the ground. "'ere 'm I" Castiel reached over and pulled the blanket off. The man jumped to his feet and glared at him, before he bent over and spewed out bile. 

"I suggest you sit down, you might have a concussion" Castiel leaned over him and pulled him up so he was sitting put the fire that was trying to go out. Castiel threw another log on the fire and sat down next to the man. 

"Who are you?" The man muttered, he spat out another mouthful of bile. 

"My name is Castiel" he spoke evenly but he shuffled his feet. 

"Where are we?" The man leaned against a tree. 

"An island" 

"Anybody else here but your robot ass" 

"No, but what is a robot?" Castiel cocked his head to the side. The mans head jerked up and they stared at each other for a few minutes. 

"Aw Hell" The man seemed a little lost on what to do. 

"What's your name" Castiel asked, trying to help the man. 

"M' name's Dean" Dean looked around the beach. 

"Ok Dean, I've been here for nine years and no one has ever come near" Castiel stood still when Dean glared at him, he was standing there in his boxers and trench coat. 

"How long have I been out?" Dean stood up to look him in the eye. 

"About six to seven hours. Why?" Castiel took a cautious step back. 

"I know my people will be looking for me, it should be another half hour" Dean looked out at the sea. "So how about you start packing"

"Packing what?" Castiel cocked his head to the side again. He didn't own anything.

"Ooooh, how about, where do you live?" Dean smiled at him. They stood there watching each other til Castiel turned to lead the way. He hunched his shoulders slightly as he stopped under his tree. "Here? Nothings here?" Dean looked around in confusion. Castiel pointed up. Dean whistled, "Damn, you really must have been here for nine years" 

"Yes" He crawled up the latter and looked around his room, there was the suitcases and random stuff that washed ashore stacked neatly in one corner. Dean followed him but froze when he saw the suitcases. 

"These yours, Cas?" Dean reached out and turned the tags over to read the names on it.

"Yes" Castiel watched the man, "Why?" 

"Do you remember your last name?" Dean changed the subject, turning back to him as a humming sound started in the distance.

"Novak" He narrowed his eyes at the man, who hadn't answered a single question. 

"That's great Cas, com' on" Dean jumped out of his house and grinned up at him from the ground. 

"I don't understand, how is that great?" He called down as he descended. He held back a smile as Dean laughed. 

"I'll tell you when the chopper gets here" Dean, still grinning, pointed at a largish speck in the sky. 

"What's that?" Cas watched the dot come closer.

"Our ride home" Dean grinned at him, it was impossibly wider, "With your brother Gabriel, and my brother Sam" 

"Gabriel?" Cas glanced between the man and the dot. It couldn't possibly be his older brother there, it had been so long. The odd craft landed on the beach and two shapes emerged. One larger then either of the original men, and one quite smaller. 

"Hey Sammy" Dean yelled as the larger man jogged to them. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and, after he saw that his brother was fine, gave him a quick hug. The smaller one was too busy looking at the tree line to notice Cas just yet.

"Who's this?" The man Cas suspected was Sam asked with a very confused look on his face. "How is he even here?" He looked him up and down like he was a piece of meat ready for bidding. 

"THIS" Dean shouted to get the attention of the smaller man, who turned to shoot him an arched eyebrow "is Castiel Novak" Dean grinned at the astonished face of the smaller man, "I found some luggage that was your fathers, but this guy has no idea why that's important" Cas looked at Dean, who waggled his eyebrows at him.

"Cassie?" Gabriel stepped forward in a disbelieving manner, before launching himself at his little brother in a full tackle. "Oh god, you were here the whole time? I'm so sorry, we thought you were dead..." He went on for several more minutes but he didn't really understand any of it, nor did he care. He best friend, he older brother was here. 

"Hey Gabe, why don't you let the poor guy up? He is in nothing but boxers" Sam reached down and pulled Gabe off him, which was more of Sam picking him up and putting him back down. Dean pulled him to his feet. 

"So what all do you remember?" Dean arched a brow at him, suddenly very business like.

"Can't we get a cheeseburger first?" Cas had wiped from his memory everything about civilization, but now that he was getting out he remembered. What's more he wanted a cheeseburger. Everyone was staring at him him with shocked faces, then Gabe stated laughing uncontrollably. 

"I...I forgot" He wheezed out slowly collasping onto his side as he struggled to breath though his glee, "hooww m..much you lo...love" He took a gulping breath and screamed out the last word, "Cheeseburgers" Sam started chuckling at the smaller man, as Dean continued to stare at him.

"Alright Stark, let's get on the chopper and get you a cheeseburger" Dean grinned as he threw his arm around his shoulder and pulled Cas to the flying machine. 

"Stark? I don't get it" Cas looked over his shoulder and smiled at the sight of Sam carrying his brother, who had yet to gain control of himself enough to stand, let along walk.

"We really need to get you educated on culture" Dean muttered.


End file.
